Jeux dangereux
by LunaMarley
Summary: Un jeu Mangemort, lancé par Théo sous forme de défi à Blaise et Draco. Notre trio d'or va en faire les frais.
1. Prologue

En attendant la suite de ''Croire et Revivre'', voici une fic courte, et très sombre. Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien! Il est question de viol, alors si cela risque de vous choquer, ne lisez pas. La semaine prochaine je posterai une autre fic courte totalement délurée ^^

Voilà, un petit prologue très court, dites-moi si cela vous accroche pour que je publie le reste.

Enjoy!

* * *

Trois Serpentards se tenaient serrés les uns contre les autres, en apparence pour lutter contre la bise écossaise, mais en réalité surtout pour comploter sans être entendus.

« -J'ai un jeu à vous proposer. Un jeu du genre Mangemort.

-Et quel est-il, ce jeu, Théo?

-Mon nom c'est Théodore. Chacun de nous va se voir attribuer un membre du trio d'enfoirés. Ils devront passer dans nos lits d'ici trois semaines. Le Maître apprécie cette idée, pour les blesser, les détruire. Ce qui implique qu'un échec se soldera par un entretien plus que douloureux avec Lui. Personne ne doit être courant, c'est un évidence. Cette personne serait livrée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je voudrais ajouter des clauses pour pimenter un peu. Nous sommes lundi. Dimanche chacun devra avoir embrassé sa victime, et dans deux semaines, l'avoir masturbé. Preuves obligatoires chaque semaine. Tous les coups sont permis.

-Et comment allons-nous répartir les « victimes »?

-Je suis le seul hétéro, laissez-moi Granger.

-Ok Blaise. En tant que Malefoy, je demande à avoir Potter. Question de vengeance personnelle.

-Peu importe la personne à soumettre, seul le jeu compte. La Belette ou un autre, qu'est-ce que cela change si cela plaît au Maître? »

* * *

Alors, est-ce que vous avez envie de lire la suite?


	2. Etape 1

**Les pensées des personnages sont en italique.**

**POV DRACO**

_Premièrement, observer sa proie. Sa ''victime'' comme dit l'autre taré._

_1- Potter engloutit des quantités phénoménales de nourriture sans aucune élégance. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sex! Rhoa regardez-moi cette perverse de confiture qui veut pas quitter ses lèvres... Eh! Mais c'est MA langue et pas celle de Potter qui devrait aller la récupérer!_

_Hem, ne gardons que la première phrase pour le premier point._

_2-Potter a la tête dans le cul jusqu'à la quatrième tartine. Possibilité d'utiliser cette faiblesse momentanée._

_3- Heu, pour le moment je vois pas. Je vois que son joli petit cul._

_Écoutons ce qu'ils racontent ça peut servir._

« -Elle est bien la cuisine de Poudlard hein, mais qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour un peu de Nutella! »

_Nutella? Je note. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais il en a l'air dingue! Cette lueur de gourmandise et de pêché quand il en parle! Mmhh... Direction la bibliothèque, rayon Étude des Moldus. C'est bien la première fois que je viens là, tiens. Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait pas faire le Potty...Quoi que non, c'est la faute à Théo ça!_

_Enfin bref. « Nutella... Pâte à tartiner... chocolat, noisettes... Les Moldus en sont friands, en tartine, sur des crêpes, ou bien pour les plus gourmands et les moins sages, sur tartine humaine comme prétexte à des préliminaires... » PAR-FAIT!_

_Objectif du jour atteint! Argument pour masturbation de Potter trouvé!_

**oooooooooo**

**POV Blaise**

_Je me sens si bien ici. Au milieu des bouquins, prêts à assouvir mon éternelle soif de connaissance! Il n'y a qu'elle qui me comprenne. Depuis la première année on s'épie à travers les étagères. L'attrait de l'exotisme? Ou l'envie d'être enfin compris, de trouver quelqu'un de semblable à nous-même? Nos Maisons nous opposent, les livres nous rassemblent._

_Il y a deux ans nous avions besoin du même livre pour un devoir de Métamorphose, alors nous l'avons partagé. Nous nous sommes rassis de plus en plus souvent à la même table, travaillant à deux ou échangeant sur des sujets aussi divers que variés souvent jusqu'au milieu de la nuit._

_Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je ne l'ai pas entendue s'installer à côté de moi._

« -A quoi tu penses?

-A nous. »

_Elle me sourit._

« -Minnie? »_ J'adore l'appeler comme ça. Cet été pendant nos vacances ensemble, elle m'a parlé des dessins animés, et m'en a montré quelques-uns. Je trouve ça réellement fabuleux!_

« -Oui?

-Je voudrais un photo de nous. Une photo moldue.

-Mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne la montrerai à personne. »_ Je déteste lui mentir. Je me sens coupable, je me sens mal dans ma peau. Mais c'est ça ou Voldemort. Ça ne lui coûtera pas grand-chose, et ne révèlera pas notre amour pour autant._

« -Je la regarderai avant de dormir, et le matin au réveil. C'est trop long d'attendre d'être dans la Grande Salle. »_ Je souris. Ça au moins, c'est sincère._

_Je devrais lui parler du jeu Mangemort. Je n'ai jamais approuvé les idées du Lord Noir, pour avoir subi le racisme toute mon enfance. La peau, la naissance, cela n'a aucune importance, cela ne fait pas une personne si l'on apprend à s'émanciper._

_A la façon dont je fuis la simple pensée de tout lui avouer, je sais que je n'aurai pas le courage de le faire. Je ne suis pas Mangemort, mais je ne suis pas Gryffondor non plus. Ce serait me mettre en danger, et surtout la mettre elle en danger, et même pour un idéal je n'y suis pas prêt._

_Je l'aime trop pour ça._

**ooooooooo**

**POV Draco**

_J'ai eu beau essayer d'être sympa avec les trois emmerdeurs, rien n'y fait. Pas même un regard gentil. Bon, il faut avouer que je ne fais pas vraiment d'efforts. Ça serait louche, non?_

_La bonne excuse..._

_Bon, je ne dois pas perdre de vue que tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que je le saute. Tous les moyens sont permis? Eh bien je ne vais pas lui demander la permission, voilà tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis comme s'il devait tomber amoureux de moi._

_De toute manière, ça n'arrivera jamais..._

_Non, je ne suis pas déçu!_

_Théo veut la preuve d'un baiser? Des dizaines de témoins ça ira? Alors let's go!_

« -Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fous à notre table? Dégage ou je t'étripe à coups de balai pendant le match!

-Ça suffit, la belette! C'est vous qui nous reprochez de ne pas être fair-play? Je venais seulement souhaiter bonne chance à mon adversaire. Si tu permets... »

_Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, je me penche vers deux grands yeux verts interloqués, et je profite de son initiative de réplique pour insinuer ma langue entre ses lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de plonger dans son regard lorsque ma langue frôle la sienne, tout doucement. Un soupir m'échappe et il ferme les yeux quand nos lèvres se quittent. Le baiser n'a pas duré longtemps, mais il m'a retourné._

_Beaucoup trop pour un baiser de Potter. Un simple baiser, Salazar!_

_N'empêche, trop bon prétexte le match. Personne ne se doutera de rien, ils penseront que c'est une nouvelle ruse serpentardesque pour déstabiliser le camp adverse. Nyark, nyark, nyark!_

**oooooooooooo**

Dimanche soir, dans la Salle Sur Demande, heure des preuves. Pour Draco, tout le monde est au courant, pas besoin d'en parler.

Théo demande un Pensine et c'est un souvenir malsain qui apparaît. Le Serpentard est tortueux, il se bat avec Ron Weasley et l'immobilise d'un sort. Il s'en approche avec un air mauvais, sifflant en Fourchelang ce qui effraie le roux. Celui-ci tente de se débattre, mais le visage de psychopathe se rapproche toujours plus. Théo attrape Ronald par le cou, et, menaçant de l'étrangler, l'embrasse avec violence avant de s'éloigner, un rire glaçant suivant ses pas.

Refroidis par cette vision, les deux Serpentards échangent un coup d'œil, et le métisse sort un papier de sa poche. C'est une photographie moldue de lui embrassant Hermione, dans la bibliothèque poudlarienne.

Il la montre rapidement à ses amis et la glisse furtivement dans sa poche, ses doigts s'attardant dessus un instant.

La première semaine est passée, aucun n'a à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais les choses vont devenir de plus en plus sérieuses et irréparables.


	3. Etape 2

**Les pensées des personnages sont en italique.**

**POV Draco**

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire. On est samedi soir, et je n'ai pas réussi à rester plus de deux minutes seul avec Potter cette semaine._

… _Enfin, si, une fois, mais on s'est battus._

_Je ne considère pas ça comme de la masturbation personnellement. La proximité de son corps et les contacts répétés produisent des sensations particulières, mais tout de même._

_Comme chaque fois que je broie du noir, je vais me venger dans les cuisines._

« -Quelque chose de sucré et de gras. »

_Mon grognement à un elfe de maison pousse un inopportun à m'adresser la parole._

« -Si ça va pas tu devrais essayer le chocolat, Malefoy. »

_Inopportun ais-je dit? Salazar soit béni! Potter, visiblement pas hostile, pour une fois, servi sur un plateau et qui me parle lui-même de chocolat! Je me tourne vers lui et m'avance pour prendre le gâteau au chocolat qu'il me tend._

_Oh, Merlin! Putain c'que c'est bon! Une fois passée la mousse qui surplombe le tout, on trouve une pâte à gâteau, très bonne, et même succulente... Mais passé cette couche, c'est du chocolat fondu, pur et simple! Un vrai délice! Mmmmh c'est booooooooon! Par Salazar que je sois damné pour en avoir encore!_

« -Mais il suffisait de le demander. » _sourit Potter, un accent narquois dans la voix._

« -J'ai pensé tout haut? »_ Je crois que je rougis. QUOI? Je rougis? Devant Potter? Il me donne un autre gâteau._

« -Ça s'appelle un fondant au chocolat. Je les prends toujours avec un supplément de mousse au chocolat ou de chantilly.

-Chantilly?

-C'est moldu. Comme ce gâteau que tu aimes tant. »_ J'aime son rire. Je termine cette deuxième invitation à l'orgasme (comprendre ici le fondant) et plante mes yeux dans ceux de ma Némésis, en me léchant les lèvres, sensuellement._

« -C'est peut-être moldu, mais c'est magique! »

_Plus de cinq minutes sans s'engueuler. Ils sont forts les pâtissiers moldus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler ma langue dans la bouche pour savourer encore le goût si exquis du chocolat noir. Je savais que ça marchait contre les Détraqueurs, mais de là à me faire cet effet... Vous croyez que ça compte dans les préliminaires? Ah mais non, Théo a dit masturbation, et j'ai même pas effleuré Potter. Remarque, maintenant j'aurais pas à me forcer pour le faire._

« -Potter... Puisqu'on est en trêve chocolat... J'ai entendu parler du Nutella, mais je n'y ai jamais goûté.

-Excellente idée. »_ Il fait un sourire presque lubrique, et d'un geste de sa main, un pot en verre avec une étiquette colorée apparaît devant lui. Finalement je me demande si le camp de mon père est celui des vainqueurs. Un sortilège informulé, sans baguette, sans effort ni concentration. Et vu sa tête, l'apparition est parfaite parce qu'il a vraiment l'air de se régaler._

_Mmmh... Dévergondé le Gryffy? J'attrape dans ma bouche le doigt couvert de Nutella qu'il tend dans ma direction. Mmmpff... Qu'est-ce que c'est bon! Tu m'étonnes qu'ils s'en étalent sur tout le corps..._

_Le deuxième doigt de Nutella est consommé à petits coups de langue qui ont l'air de lui plaire._

_Je me rapproche érotiquement, plonge mon doigt dans le chocolat des merveilles et le passe sur ses lèvres carmin. Nos regards sont ancrés l'un dans l'autre, aussi gourmands que pervers. C'est qu'il est tentant le p'tit lion! Je suis subjugué par ce petit bout de langue rose qui passe et repasse sur sa chair rosée. Je ne réalise mon geste qu'à l'instant où je lèche le coin de ses lèvres où il restait une touche de Nutella._

_Il ferme les yeux, replonge son doigt dans le pot, et se fait provoquant. Mon visage toujours proche du sien, il glisse son index entre ses lèvres et entreprend de le sucer sans me lâcher des yeux. Ma main caresse sa nuque et l'invite à avancer la tête. Prenant la place de son doigt, ma langue se fixe pour but de récupérer tout le chocolat de la sienne. S'ensuit un baiser langoureux, que nous arrêtons le souffle court et les joues rouges._

_Je reprends du Nutella et l'étale consciencieusement dans son cou, du creux de la clavicule jusqu'à ce point si sensible à la base de l'oreille. Le serrant dans mes bras, je dépose un bisou sur son oreille et lèche la traînée de chocolat jusqu'en bas, soufflant dans son cou au passage. Ses mains s'accrochent au bas de mon dos en me griffant légèrement. Je m'attaque donc au Nutella restant, les suçons se suivent en remontant vers son oreille._

_Quand j'en arrive au point sensible, le chocolat est oublié, il gémit en caressant mon dos et se colle à moi. Une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et si doux, je l'embrasse pour l'occuper tout en descendant ma deuxième main vers son ventre. Il tressaute sous mes effleurements et gémit dans ma bouche quand mes doigts franchissent la frontière de son pantalon._

_J'ai tellement envie de lui à présent..._

_Un porte qui grince et des excuses pas gênées le moins du monde. Potter qui se raidit contre moi et tente de se reculer. Je le retient et me colle contre lui pour camoufler son corps avec le mien et tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée._

_Mon geste protecteur n'a échappé à aucun des deux. Mais il s'agit de mon meilleur, mon seul, ami et de mon... Amant? Je voudrais pouvoir considérer Potter comme tel._

« -Je savais que je te trouverais ici, mais en si charmante compagnie... »_ Et Blaise s'en va._

_Potter se recule et referme son pantalon, terriblement gêné. Le rouge ses joues n'est plus dû à l'excitation mais à la honte. Et c'est beaucoup moins craquant. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux qu'il a décoiffés._

« -Désolé...

-Faut pas. » _Et il s'en va. Au moment de passer la porte, il me lance un regard étrange et me dit:_

« -Tu devrais laisser tomber le gel. T'es vachement mieux comme ça. »

_Et je me retrouve seul avec le pot de Nutella._

_Oooooooooooooooooo_

Le lendemain soir, dans la Salle Sur Demande, Blaise montre les quelques secondes de son souvenir dans les cuisines, comme preuve pour Draco.

« -Il chauffe le Prince Gryffy... Et toi Blaise, tu as quoi comme preuve?

-Son soutien-gorge ça ira? Ne fais pas cette tête de suspicieux, il est aux couleurs de Gryffondor et il y a ''H.G.'' brodé dessus.

-On peut voir? »

Blaise se résigne et le leur montre. Il ne retient pas une grimace de dégoût en voyant le visage lubrique de Théo quand ses yeux se posent sur le vêtement, devinant les pensées dérangées du garçon. Un moment, il a peur pour son amour, et se décide à lui avouer leur « jeu ». Il doit la mettre à l'abri, Dumbledore doit bien pouvoir protéger deux de ses élèves!

« -Tu joues la séduction, mais crois-tu que Granger la Sainte Nitouche se donnera au bout de deux semaines? »

_Non, nous avons mis deux mois avant notre première fois. Mais ça me va comme ça._

« -J' ai plusieurs preuves, vous voulez tout voir? » Sans attendre de réponse, le brun leur montre ses souvenirs.

Les deux amis sont contraints de fixer, de plus en plus horrifiés, les images qui se déroulent devant eux. Théo qui enferme le jeune roux dans un salle de classe, le ligote par magie et se branle devant lui jusqu'à lui éjaculer au visage. Théo qui bloque Weasley dans un escalier, cogne à plusieurs reprises sa tête contre les marches et lèche son sang avidement. Théo qui surprend Ron dans un couloir, un soir, lui jette un Doloris et le tire dans une salle vide. Après plusieurs autres Doloris qui laissent le jeune homme presque mort de fatigue et de douleur, le Serpentard qui déchire violemment les vêtements du Gryffondor, et lui enfonce de force deux doigts dans l'anus, sans prévenir, et commence des allers-retours rapides. Il fait un pause pour arracher son propre pantalon et commence à se masturber, avant de rajouter deux autres doigts qui arrachent des cris de souffrance à sa victime. Il passe son visage sur le sang d'un Weasley qui ne se débat même plus et jouit dans l'instant.

Les souvenirs s'arrêtent là, Draco et Blaise se retiennent à grand-peine de vomir et échangent un regard horrifié lorsqu'ils remarquent l'air lubrique plein de sadisme de Théo, dont la main glisse dans son jean. Ils quittent la Salle Sur Demande en courant. Il est plus de minuit et ne peuvent parler aux Griffons sur le moment. Ils se décident pour le lendemain. Un rendez-vous pour le soir, organisé par Blaise. Il reste une semaine avant échéance, Théo ne devrait pas agir si vite.

* * *

Une ch'tite review s'il vous plaît? Dites ouiiiiiiiii... C'est le petit bouton là en dessous, il suffit de cliquer dessus!


	4. Etape 3

« -Minnie, il faut qu'on se voit. Ce soit à 20h à la Tour d'Astronomie. Amène Harry et Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est grave?

-Oui, plus que je ne le croyais. »

C'est donc une Hermione tendue et de plus en plus inquiète pour Ron qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé en sortant de table qui attend en haut de la tour le soir même. Blaise sort sur le toit par la trappe, suivi d'un Draco Malefoy qui n'ose pas regarder Harry en face. Il semble confus, absent, triste. Il réagit à peine quand son ami serre Hermione Granger dans ses bras.

« -Qu'est-ce que...? commence Harry.

-Ce n'est pas de sortir avec ta meilleure amie depuis un an que tu me reprocheras le plus dans cinq minutes.

-Blaise?

-Je... Je voulais t'en parler Minnie, je te jure. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin. J'avais peur pour toi. Où est Ron?

-Je ne sais pas, on ne l'a pas vu au repas ni après. Il devrait nous rejoindre ici.

-Blaise, appela Draco d'un ton froid. Blaise! Théo! Malefoy était alarmé à présent. Théo n'a pas mangé!

-Oh Merlin... » Les deux Serpentards se regardaient, affolés.

C'est alors que Ron fait son entrée. Il saigne, à moitié assommé. Il ressemble à un junkie. Il traine les pieds, son regard rivé au sol, les larmes inondent son visage. Les quatre élèves remarquent immédiatement ses vêtements déchirés, débraillés et mal remis. Les traces d'étranglement sur son cou et les tâches de sperme ne laissent aucun doute sur ce qu'il vient de subir.

Ses meilleurs amis pensent à une torture de Voldemort, et il ne sont pas loin de la vérité. Les deux Serpentards échangent un coup d'œil grave, maudissant Théo, et se maudissant de n'avoir pas réagi à temps.

« -Ry... » geint Ron. Harry se précipite sur son meilleur ami et le serre dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Draco s'approche d'eux dans le but d'apaiser les blessures physiques à l'aide de sortilèges, mais dès que le roux le remarque, il se jette en arrière en hurlant, la voix cassée d'avoir trop crié et pleuré, et se recroqueville sur lui-même.

Hermione pleure et gémit sa peine dans les bras de son petit ami qui tente tant bien que mal de la rassurer, mais n'en mène pas large non plus. Devant ce tableau de désolation, Malefoy s'écroule sous le poids de la culpabilité, de la destruction qu'il a laissée se produire, et entoure ses jambes de ses bras, entamant un mouvement de balancier d'avant en arrière, mécaniquement.

Il restent ainsi plusieurs heures, et quand Ron s'est enfin endormi, ils se rendent tous dans la Salle Sur Demande pour une nuit agitée, pleine de reproches et de regrets, de justification coupables et d'accusations venimeuses.

Théo renvoyé de Poudlard doit être jugé dans les mois qui suivent. Mais ce n'est pas parce que justice va être rendue que la victime dépasse mieux son agression. Le lendemain soir, Ron se réveille d'un sommeil agité en hurlant et se met à pleurer dans les bras de Harry qui le veille à l'infirmerie, alignant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Le brun le décide à lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et l'écoute sans l'interrompre malgré sa nausée de plus en plus forte.

« -Il... Il m'a lancé un Doloris et m'a jeté dans une salle vide. J'ai vu une torche qui s'allumait, et la seconde d'après, plus rien. Je ne distinguais même pas les tables. Mais... Lui pouvait me voir, j'en suis certain. Il s'est allongé sur moi et m'a roué de coups, plus ou moins forts, souvent très violents, et m'embrassait entre deux. Il me mordait les lèvres et les épaules. Sa respiration ne faisait que s'accélérer, sa voix était rauque quand il me disait... Des choses atroces. Des idées de psychopathe, des récits de meurtres, de viols, de tortures. Et il racontait ça comme si c'était des histoires d'amour. Il parlait en Fourchelang et ces moments-là étaient encore plus effrayants! Il a arraché mes vêtements qui restait. Mon tee-shirt était déjà en lambeaux sous ses coups. Quand j'ai été nu, il a crié de satisfaction et il m'a entaillé le ventre. Avec un poignard où je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai hurlé de douleur et j'ai senti quelque chose de gluant se répandre sur mes jambes. Je crois que ma souffrance l'a fait jouir... Il est descendu plus bas, m'a griffé les cuisses et mordu... Je sentais la flamme de sa troche tout près de mon bassin, je ne la voyais pas mais elle était là, je sais qu'il me voyait. Et puis pendant un instant, plus rien. J'ai cru que j'allais me réveiller de ce cauchemar. J'étais aveugle, je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait. Et puis je l'ai entendu. Un espèce de râle, et des bruits glauques... Je pense qu'il se masturbait. Quelques instants plus tard, il me forçait à ouvrir la bouche et il m'a forcé à... Au début j'ai voulu le mordre, mais il a hurlé de joie et m'a presque assommé à coups de poing avant de continuer. Je ne sais pas si mon corps a lâché sous ses coups ou si c'est mon esprit qui ne supportait plus, mais j'ai eu l'impression de flotter dans un brouillard à partir de ce moment-là. Le brouillard ne s'est dissipé que quand je vous ai vus, Hermione et toi. J'ai eu peur tout à coup. Que Malefoy et Zabini... Qu'ils vous... C'est là que j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'avais subi. Tout ce que j'ai enduré depuis deux semaines est remonté d'un bloc. »

Ron fit une pause, toujours dans les bras de Harry qui le serra davantage contre lui pour le rassurer. Levant la tête, le brun vit un jeune homme aux cheveux très blonds sortir précipitamment de la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard perçut des bruits de vomissement. Le fils Weasley était noyé dans ses souvenirs et ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il reprit son récit plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« -Je ne voyais plus que le noir total autour de moi. Je ne le voyais pas lui, même si je sais très bien qui c'était. Je ne le voyais pas! Je le sentais! Je sentais encore plus précisément tout ce qu'il me faisait, je ne pouvais pas me raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Hurler comme au début ne servait à rien. Alors je me suis tu, et je me suis laissé faire. Mon esprit a cédé. Je ne comprenais plus très bien ce qu'il faisait, je suis devenu amorphe. Il m'a retourné sur le dos. Je me suis écroulé sur les pierres du sol. Il a attrapé mes hanches, les a soulevées, et il... Il m'a violé. Je ne sentais plus rien d'autre que la douleur. Ça faisait tellement mal Harry... C'était horrible. Il m'écrasait le visage contre le sol et me mordait le cou jusqu'au sang. Il disait... Des trucs pervers et pas nets, des fois en chuchotant dans mon oreille, d'autre fois en hurlant comme un dément. Et il me violait, encore, encore, ça ne s'arrêtait plus. J'ai eu l'impression que ça durait des heures. Par moments la torche qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main me brûlait les épaules ou le dos. Ça ne m'a même pas fait réagir. Et puis il s'est mis à me faire de plus en plus mal, ses coups de rein était toujours plus forts. Il a fini par jouir en criant le nom de... Tu-Sais-Qui. Je me sens souillé, sale... Coupable. Harry, pourquoi? Pourquoi? Je m'en veux, c'est ma faute, je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant. J'aurais jamais dû l'insulter toutes ces années...

-Ron... Ron, tu n'y es pour rien! Lui aussi nous a insulté pendant des années, on n'a violé personne pour autant! Tu n'es responsable en rien. C'était dur de nous parler de ça. Je ne sais pas si moi j'aurais su le faire. Son crime est impardonnable et je te jure qu'il paiera, je m'en assurerai moi-même s'il le faut, j'irai au Magenmagot. Tu es une victime, tu es innocent, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Rien, tu m'entends, RIEN ne justifie ce qu'il t'a fait! C'est sa folie et celle de Voldemort les coupables! Ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu as mérité ça! Moi je te jure que personne n'a le droit de subir ça! On est d'accord? Ron! Tu n'y es pour rien! On est d'accord? Finit par rugir Harry.

-... D'accord. » soupira Ron avant de replonger dans un sommeil troublé, épuisé d'avoir revécu son calvaire, même si au fond il savait qu'en parler l'aiderait.

Harry avait entendu de nouveaux bruits de vomi de l'autre côté de la porte, et une fois sûr que son ami dormait, il siffla:

« -Malefoy, tire-toi! »

En réponse il perçut un faible chuchotement: « -Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé, Harry... » Puis des pas qui s'éloignent en traînant.

_« Depuis quand Malefoy traîne les pieds? Depuis quand s'excuse-t-il en m'appelant par mon prénom?_'' furent les dernières pensées de Harry avant de s'endormir sur son fauteuil, empli de doutes et de cauchemars.


	5. Epilogue

« -Harry! S'il-te-plaît... » supplie Draco.

Le Lion poursuit son chemin et dégage brusquement son bras quand sa Némésis veut le retenir.

« -Essaie de comprendre! J'avais peur. Pour moi. Et pour vous... Il nous a menacés d'envoyer à Voldemort quiconque serait au courant. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça irait jusque-là!

-Et tu crois qu'un simple élève pourrait me capturer alors que Voldemort lui-même échoue depuis des années? »

Draco s'arrête net, le visage figé.

« -Je... Harry, je suis désolé. Tu ne vois pas comme je m'en veux? Ni Blaise ni moi n'arrivons à assumer! N'en rajoute pas... S'il-te-plaît...

-Et mon meilleur ami, il en rajoute quand il hurle dans son sommeil, quand il vomit au réveil, quand il fait des crises d'angoisse chaque fois qu'un Serpentard entre dans l'infirmerie?

-Non. Non, je ne crois pas qu'il en rajoute. Harry... Je ne voulais pas ça! Comment aurions-nous pu penser que Théo, que nous connaissons depuis tout petits, pourrait faire une chose pareille? On n'a réalisé que dimanche soir, il nous a montrés ses souvenirs... Il a harcelé Ron toute la semaine. J'ai vomi juste après et je n'ai rien pu avaler le lendemain. D'ailleurs ça fait quatre jours que je vomis tout ce que je mange. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Mais je ne voulais pas ça, et le pire c'est que je n'ai aucun moyen de racheter ma faiblesse.

-Et ça me change quoi? Et à Ron, ça lui change quoi?

-Donne-moi une chance... Samedi... Notre trêve chocolat...

-Était une énorme erreur.

-... M'a fait comprendre que je ne te hais absolument pas. »

Harry l'observe un long moment, et Draco fait de son mieux pour chasser son habituel masque froid, se concentrant sur Harry et tout ce qu'il lui inspire pour le faire passer dans ses yeux.

« -Pourquoi je te donnerai une chance? Tu m'aurais fait la même chose qu'à Ron!

-NON! Hurle le blond. Jamais! Jamais je n'aurais fait ça! Plutôt les Doloris de Voldemort. Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal une seule fois pour ce stupide « jeu »? Il ne me semble pas que le baiser de la Grande Salle t'ait trop chamboulé. Et aux cuisines... Je ne t'ai pas forcé. Au début j'ai compris l'opportunité parce qu'on était seuls tous les deux. Mais c'est toi qui a fait le premier pas. Et après le deuxième fondant, j'ai oublié cette histoire de pari. J'avais envie de toi et il m'a semblé que c'était réciproque, je ne t'ai pas manipulé, Harry. »

Draco fait un pas vers le brun qui le fixe d'un air dur.

« -Je t'ai choisi pour m'assurer que tu ne souffres pas, pour te protéger, comme Blaise l'a fait avec Hermione. Je... Je ne pensais pas que qui que ce soit souffrirait plus que d'une peine de coeur comme on en a tous connu. Je ne savais pas que ça tournerait mal. Mais j'avais tellement peur de te mettre en danger. »

Une larme coule le long de sa joue. La première depuis des années.

« -C'est assez Gryffondor comme attitude, protéger ceux qu'on aime... » avoue Harry.

« -Trahir un ami c'est dur. On ne le fait pas pour rien. Si j'avais su... »

Le Griffon essuie tendrement la larme sur la joue pâle.

« -Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. On n'a rien vu non plus. C'est notre meilleur ami et on n'a rien vu! »

Des larmes de rage coulent sur les joues brunes, et c'est dans l'étreinte désespérée de deux ennemis que se termine notre récit.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Une p'tite review?


End file.
